Sheet materials can be difficult to handle, particularly in respect of larger sheets and/or sheets made of materials with a high density, which can be particularly heavy. Sheet materials include glass panes, plasterboard, timber boards (including engineered timber materials), doors, fibre cement sheet, and the like.
Manual handling of sheet materials is undesirable for health and safety reasons. Although various devices have been proposed to limit the manual lifting of sheet materials for transportation and installation, there are still many instances where manual handling is required. This is because many of these devices have limitations in the manner in which the sheet materials can be supported.
There is a need to address the above, and/or at least provide a useful alternative.